How Did I Fall In Love With You?
by Iggity
Summary: Ron and Hermione are fighting, as usual. But what will happen when Hermione finds out WHY they're fighting? Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!


A/N: Okay, so this came to me about half an hour before I headed to bed. So, of course, I typed it up...and fixed it this morning when I wasn't half asleep.

Any Characters That Seem Familiar: aren't mine, sadly.

The Song: is the Backstreet Boys (you know you've got it bad when...)

The Phrase 'fuck off, roll over, and die': is put in here because my best friend said it and it made me laugh when I was feeling pretty sad. Hope he doesn't mind that I put it in here...

The song will be in italics, and the thoughts will be bolded and in italics.

I'm thinking about writing a sequel, but I'm still debating. Review me with your opinion. :-D

**_

* * *

_****_How Did I Fall In Love With You_**

'You DO know it would be EASIER if you had just ASKED me, right?' Hermione bellowed.

'Ask? ASK! Hermione, I couldn't even TALK to you! You were sort of GLUED TO HIS LIPS!' Ron bellowed back. Hermione glared at him.

'That gave you no right to borrow money and leave a BLOODY NOTE!'

'I needed it! I left the note so that you would know it was ME who borrowed the money, and that you would get it back!'

'Ronald-'

'Don't "Ronald" me, Hermione! You know I did the right thing by leaving the note!'

'Fine! You were right to do that, but to take it in the first place…'

'I told you, I needed it!'

'You needed 25 Galleons? For WHAT?'

'I…I'm going to propose to Ellen,' Ron mumbled embarrassedly. Hermione could feel her heart breaking.

_Remember when we never need each other _

_The best of friends, like sister and brother_

_We understood we'd never_

_Be alone_

_Those days are gone_

_Now I want you so much_

_The night is long_

_And I need your touch_

_Don't know what to say_

_Never meant to feel this way_

_Don't want to be alone tonight_

'Well,' Hermione choked out, 'Congratulations. I hope she…'

**_"I hope she BURNS IN HELL!"_** Hermione thought to herself.

'Hermione?'

'Yeah, I hope she accepts.'

_**"No, you don't…you hope she would fuck off, roll over, and die, that's what you hope she'd do!"**_

_**"No, that's just bad karma!"**_

_**"True…but you still wish it would happen."**_

'Hermione? Are you okay?'

'Hmm?'

'You kind of spaced out, are you okay?'

'Yeah. I'm fine. I need…ahem…I need to go, Ron. I'll talk to you later, alright?'

Ron looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

'Are you sure you're all right?' he questioned.

'Yes, but I have to go. I'll see you around.' And with that, Hermione apparated out of Ron's house and into her own flat. She kicked off her shoes and ran to her room, slamming the door and collapsing on her bed in a flood of tears. She buried her face in her pillow and cried until a knock on her bedroom door interrupted her and she rolled onto her back and sat up, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

_What can I do _

_To make you mine_

_Falling so hard_

_So fast this time_

_What did I say?_

_What did you do?_

_How did I fall_

_In love with you_

'Hermione?'

'Who is it?' she called out.

'Harry. Can I talk to you, or do you just want to be left alone?'

_**"I want to talk to someone but I want to be left alone, can I go fifty- fifty?"**_

'You can come in, Harry,' Hermione muttered. The door creaked open and Harry stepped in, closing the door behind him.

'Hey,' he whispered, walking over and sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed. She gave him a weak smile and looked at her hands.

''Lo Harry,' Hermione murmured.

'Wow, you really are depressed, aren't you?' Harry asked softly, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

'I just found out that the only man I've ever loved is going to propose to some woman who isn't me, Harry,' Hermione mumbled, feeling the bed shift.

'And how did you find out?'

'He took 25 Galleons and left a note saying it was him who took it and that I'd get it back when he could afford to pay me back.'

'And he left a note because…'

'I was apparently kissing Norman at the time, and he couldn't wait a minute or two, so he took it,' Hermione replied.

'Well, if you love Ron, you aren't really giving the impression of it, kissing some other guy,' Harry pointed out.

'I'm only dating Norman to see if I actually do love Ron or not,' Hermione stated. 'Apparently, I do, because I always think of Ron.'

'I see. And when you-' Harry began, but Hermione cut him off.

'We haven't yet,' she replied shortly.

'Ah. Well, there's your answer. You love Ron,' Harry stated.

'How would you know that?' Hermione asked miserably.

'You've been dating Norman for a little over two years, and you two still haven't done anything more than kiss. I'm actually surprised that you two are still together,' Harry replied.

'Thanks, Harry. That's SO encouraging,' Hermione replied sarcastically. Harry lifted her chin up to look at her.

'Go and find him, Herms. I'll bet that, if you tell him, he'll tell you what you want to hear,' he said softly. Hermione looked at Harry and then sighed.

'Fine. Where is he?'

'He's probably still at his flat. If you hurry, you'll catch him.'

Hermione got off the bed with Harry and headed for the door. She turned, however, and walked back over to Harry, bundling him up in a huge hug.

'Thank you,' she whispered in his ear. She pulled away and apparated to Ron's flat.

_I hear your voice _

_And I start to tremble_

_Brings back the child_

_That I resemble_

_I cannot pretend_

_That we can still be friends_

_Don't want to be_

_Alone tonight_

'Hello?'

Hermione shivered at the sound of Ron's voice.

'Ron?'

'Hermione!' She turned and saw Ron, a smile on his face, walking towards her. She smiled and hugged him.

'How are you? You left so quickly, I didn't get to see what you thought of the proposal,' Ron said, looking a bit disappointed.

'That…ahem…that's why I came back, Ron,' Hermione replied. Ron looked at her and pointed to the couch in front of the fire.

'So, what do you think of it?' Ron inquired. Hermione sighed.

'I…don't like the idea,' she mumbled.

'You…you don't.'

'No. I'm sorry, Ron, but I can't watch you marry a girl that isn't me,' Hermione said rather quickly. Ron gaped at her.

'What?' he choked out. Hermione swallowed and looked at him.

'I love you,' Hermione replied.

_What can I do _

_To make you mine_

_Falling so hard_

_So fast this time_

_What did I say?_

_What did you do?_

_How did I fall_

_In love with you_

'Dammit,' Ron muttered.

'I'm sorry, but I just…I had to tell you,' Hermione mumbled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

'Why didn't you tell me sooner?' Ron asked, head resting in his hands.

'I just couldn't. I don't know why, but I couldn't,' Hermione whispered.

'But…argh!'

'I'll…I'll just leave, Ron.'

_Oh, I want to say this right _

_And it has to be tonight_

_Just need you to know_

_I don't want to say goodbye_

_With you I want to spend_

_The rest of my life_

Ron looked up and saw that Hermione had tears in her eyes.

_**"Dammit, Weasley! Look what you've done! You know you love her, just say it!"**_

'No! Hermione, we need to talk about this.'

'Dammit, Ron! That's just going to make it worse! I get the feeling that I know how you feel about me, so I'll just go and let you get married. I hope you have a happy life, Ronald,' Hermione said, preparing to turn on the spot to disparate. Ron leapt up, grabbed Hermione by the arms and slammed his mouth to hers.

_What can I do _

_To make you mine_

_Falling so hard_

_So fast this time_

_What did I say?_

_What did you do?_

_How did I fall_

_In love with you_

Hermione was stunned. Ron pulled away and looked at her.

'Know how I feel about you now?' he mumbled, his right hand grazing up and down her left arm.

'You fool,' Hermione laughed, grabbing his head and pulling him close, kissing him again. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and she moved her arms to the back of Ron's neck, pulling him closer.

'What about Ellen?' Hermione asked, pulling away for air.

'I'll have to tell her the truth. That I thought I was in love with her, but I wasn't,' Ron replied. Hermione grinned a bit.

'Can I talk to her as well?' she asked.

'I can't see why not,' Ron replied. Hermione lent her head against his shoulder and Ron started rotating on the spot. Hermione chuckled.

'What are you doing?' she whispered.

'Slow dancing with you,' he whispered back.

'There's no music,' Hermione replied.

'So what?' Hermione smiled and closed her eyes.

_What can I do _

_To make you mine_

_Falling so hard_

_So fast this time_

_Everything's changed_

_We never knew_

_How did I fall_

_In love_

_With you_

'How is it that I fell in love with you?' Ron whispered.

'I could ask you the same question,' Hermione replied.

They both smiled and continued to dance.


End file.
